titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Karson Alexander Forrest (TT2)
Appearance Whether due to their appearance or not, he often gets confused for his older triplet brother, Kaleb. Personality Karson is a whiner, especially when he doesn't get his way.Welcome Home Party!, Post #4 However, he's quite gregarious for a child and will often go out of his way to talk to and/or spend time with adults, especially if they're animal-like races.Pizza Delivery, Post #3, 9, 11 He enjoys testing the limits of his animal-shifting abilities, frequently mimicking the things he sees around him. As such, he's been known to shift into animals (or animalian races) that he sees.Welcome Home Party!, Post #4 He has just as much of a mischievous streak as his siblings, however, frequently attempting to bite tails and running away when he inevitably gets in trouble.Welcome Home Party!, Post #8 He can be quite stealthy when he wants to be, slipping out of arms before you can even notice.Welcome Home Party!, Post #8, 10 Powers and Abilities Relationships RELATIONSHIP #1 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE RELATIONSHIP #2 RELATIONSHIP DESCRIPTION HERE History Backstory ---- As the son of British heart-throb and television sensation Klavier Forrest and the famous (or infamous) Teen Titan Katie Andrews, Karson was born with big shoes to fill. This may be one reason among many why his mother stepped out of hero work temporarily in order to focus on raising Karson and his two siblings.Pizza Delivery, Post #10-11 It's unclear how much attention Karson and his siblings have gotten from the media (and Titan fanbase) growing up; his parents' wedding certainly was a popular media event.Pizza Delivery, Post #11 Karson is the only one of his three siblings who has exhibited superpowers yet. He frequently uses this ability in front of adults, likely to garner attention for himself. Welcome Home Party! ---- Karson gets to enjoy the festivities when his parents and the other Teen Titans adults deck out West Tower in anticipation of the arrival of their former ally and unofficialPost #12 Titan, Kaldra Sargt, returning to Earth for the first time in five years. Karson and his siblings are the center of attention as the adults wait for the guest of honor, however: being doted on with party hats and balloons. Only being three, Karson doesn't really understand or care when the adults reminisce about the old days and greet Kaldra when he arrives, instead choosing to relentlessly chase after Sisko's or Kaldra's tails to try and bite them. When the party is interrupted by Teen Titan Communicators going off, Karson's mom takes the opportunity to order some fresh pizzas to bring to the kids' Aunt Ashley. Pizza Delivery ---- When the pizzas arrive, Karson curiously meanders down to where his mother waits to pay. He becomes enamored of the beautiful fox-like pizza delivery girl and happily joins in a photo with her and his mother, even sneaking a kiss on the pretty lady's cheek while shapeshifted into a puppy. His mother scolds him for this and sends up back upstairs to chase after his siblings and to spend time with his father while she leaves for Aunt Ashley's. List of Character Appearances *Welcome Home Party! *Pizza Delivery Character Also Mentioned In: *Welcome Home Party... Notes For all continuities of Karson Forrest, click here. Category:Tabs